Binded by Grip
by Ritana
Summary: Riku hs own hasn't seen either Kairi or Sora in a long time, when he saves a man with long silver hair, though, his own jounrey begins.
1. Meeting

Binded By Grip

Riku scanned around him as the rain dripped from his black coat.  He stood on top of the lion statue guarding the roof of the library.  _What is this world?_ He thought briefly.  _I gave Kairi to Sora, I said, "Take care of her"_

Riku looked down the library; it was a good forty of so feet up.  He threw off his coat and let the rain peck at his buff body.  His yellow shirt and blue pants had never lost their appeal to him. His silver hair was shoulder length and back on destiny island, many girls had drooled over him but, he was in love with Kairi, but now it was all gone. He rubbed his arms in the cold and picked up his coat, it was time to countiued on.  He had no idea what this world was, after he had disappeared along with the 'kingdom hearts door' he lost everything around him, and found himself alone in this city.  Now he was alone.  It had only been a few days since he last saw his friends, but already he felt a tug at it heart.  Giving a sigh he turned to the elevator, but a scream broke through the windless rain.  Running back to where he stood a man grunted. Trying to pull him up onto the head of the lion statue that jutted out from the side of the building.  Without thought, Riku jumped down and took the mans hand.  He pulled with all his might under his shoulders. The mans feet and body seemed limp even though he was awake.  His eyes were shallow and empty.  Riku gave another tug and the man finally gave help and raised himself up and Riku helped him up and over the ledge, back onto the flat roof.  The man turned sharply at Riku and said nothing.  Riku took note of his appearance.  Two black wings of feathers stretched out.  His face was long and his hair was silver and cold.  A black cape flowed beneath his wings and high covering boots covered his knees and feet.  He said nothing to Riku but turned his head and looked out into the city below.  Riku put out his hand hesitantly,

"Hey, are you going to be alright?"

"There is fear within you, how can I trust you?"  He said mysteriously.

Riku took back his hand, "Sorry, what were you doing there?"

"…I don't really know, must you be so into everything and open?"

"Open?" Riku stated confused stepping back; no one had ever called him open, closed yes, but never open.

"No, your cold, a darkness has been in your heart, a cold one, it will never be erased, much like mine"

Riku stared at the man and sat down.  It still rained against the dark sky and a chill ran through the air.  

"I thank you for sparing my life, for that I have no impulse to kill you" He watched Rikus expression that remained unchanged. "Perhaps darkness is in you more than I thought, no matter, my name is Sephiroth, but nothing more do you need to know about me, nor do I need to know anymore than your name either."  The man stood up and began towards the elevator.  Quickly Riku followed him and the two took the elevator down to the libraries main floor.

  *   *   *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *   *   *   *   *   *   **   *   *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *  *  *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            "So your name is Riku?"  Sephiroth stated uninterested.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I'm kind of new here, are you?"

Sephiroth pretended to ignore Riku and said nothing as they walked into a soup house that Riku had suggested.  Riku was the last in and noticed that suddenly Sepiroths wings had disappeared.  Riku thought nothing much of it and walked up with Sephiroth to the counter where a middle-aged waitress crossly asked for their order.  They each said their own and soon two steamy bowls were laid in front of them.  Riku looked at Sephiroth as he took a bite into his soup, _I'm surprised he hasn't told me to go away; then again, I haven't known him for very long…._

"Riku" Sephiroth said interrupting his train of thought, "I can tell by the way you act that you're searching for something, or someone, are you not?"

"I guess you could say that," Riku said remembering that he didn't care much to see his friends, as much anymore time and time again, this was one of those times.

"Yet you are doubtful"

Riku tilted his head, _Why is he so…like this?_

"I can read your thoughts thank you, not really, but your actions speak louder than words, as for the answer to you question, that's none of your business"

Riku nodded slowly in fear and the two finished the rest of their soup in silence.  Riku paid for the soup and the two walked out.  The rain had become harder and Sephiroth's wings had returned and stretched out.  He gazed at the sky,

"Riku" Riku turned his attention to Sephiroth, "Never lose sight" He said bitterly and without warning zipped into the sky and out of sight, leaving a trail of feathers behind.  Riku picked one of the black feathers and put it into his coats pocket and put his coat on.  He shivered slightly in the cold and began outside of the city, it was time to return, and awaken his path.  Most importantly though, he knew he shouldn't lose sight.

            Riku took a final look at the city as he exited.   The wind and rain had ceased, revealing a bright an sunny afternoon.  The land outside the city was a hot sticky desert.  Riku went on through the desert, he needed to make sure that no one followed him or saw him when he awakened himself once again.  The city soon became a mere speck on the desert plain as he reached a group of palm trees, shading a small pond of water.  He disliked water, but he was too thirsty to resist and bent down and scooped it up into his hands and drank greedily.  When he had finished he laid his head against the base of a palm tree and sighed,

            Kairi…. I don't even feel the love I used to feel for you.  You truly are Sora's now, he'll take care of you, I…in the depth of my heart, always thought it might turn out like this…

Riku let his eyes close but they didn't stay closed for long as a crunch of sand plowed nest to him.  Jumping up, he looked up to see a girl riding a camel.  A blue bandana went across her forehead and under her hair on the back of her head.  Her hair was blonde and her eyes were green and deep.  She was slightly shorter than him and she wore a pair of white jeans and a white shirt with a red plaid one over top.  _Wow, she's hot._ He thought with a smile in the back of his mind.  She stared angrily at him,

"Argh, what in the world do you think you're doing here, you could easily get killed here!"

Riku looked at her innocently," I'm traveling across the desert?"

The girl rolled her eyes and jumped down, staring Riku in the eyes, "Sorry, I get a little…. fired up…. at times"

"You're not fired up…."

The girl blushed, "Sorry, my name's is Ricki, what's yours?"

"Riku, our names are similar"

"I suppose, seriously, what do you seek out here, and don't tell me treasure"

"Well…. it's hard to explain, and you'll think I'm crazy if I told you…"

"No biggie, I've had mentally bad people in my day that I've met, so don't be afraid"

"Okay, I'm from another world sorta…" Riku started out.

"Oh!  So you must've gotten pulled to the wrong world, how long has it been sense the worlds were restored…"? Ricki went into some thought before her and Riku both responded at the same time,

"Two weeks and five days"

"Yeah, it has been nearly three weeks, but I need to find my way back home to Destiny Island…." Riku started again

"Destiny Island?" Ricki interrupted, "Never heard of it, but go on"

"Anyway, Sora and ……um…. I just want to find my way back, do you know how I can do that?"

Ricki looked at Riku with mixed emotions, "Yes, I do, in the next town is a man named Luke, he knows how to travel from world to world, now that physically impossible…"

"Then lets get going!"  Riku said almost happy, and began dragging along Ricki.

Ricki pulled herself free, "Sadly this desert takes literally a year to cross, this world is huge…if you want to travel, you have to call upon powers…."

"Powers?   Possibly the dark powers?"

"Yes, you know of this, then I guess it's safe around you…. I have not always had my ability, I can summon heartless pieces, or even heartless themselves and use them to unleash power, travel etc.  I just got this ability after everything became right, but after it, nothing went right for me, my parents left me, they thought I was embedded with evil.  I guess I have a purpose know" Ricki said sadly, nearly in tears.

Riku put his hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay…. we all make mistakes"

Ricki looked up, "But how…"

"You called upon darkness, let it sit inside you, you made a mistake, just like I did"

Riku gazed thoughtfully at the girl, as a dark orb formed around her and created the shape of a heart in flames.  Riku stood with amazement as the sandy scenery around them smeared away and they found themselves in a dark black city, much like the one that Riku had left,

"Is this…"?

"No, this is where Luke is, I merely transported to here…. but don't think I can cross into other worlds this way, cause I can't, I can only do every once in a while, usually it doesn't work, surprised it actually worked this time…"

Riku nodded, "This man Luke, can you tell me more about him?"

"Yes, he is a mysterious young man, to tell you the truth not much is known about him…." Ricki said informally.

Riku nodded and followed Ricki through the deserted streets to a small inn.  Its sign was fresh and warm smells echoed from a meal, eaten hours ago.  The two walked in and Riku was surprised to find that a man was at the counter, even at this hour,

"Why Ricki!  Haven't seen you in awhile!" The man exclaimed.  His eyes were brown and a beard of black jutted down his chin and under his nose.  He wore a brown cowboy hat and was completed with a traditional cowboy outfit.

"I've been good, how are you doing?"

"Good, glad to hear you're good, haven't been seeing you much"

"Sorry, anyways, is Luke here?"

"Yeah, just went into his office," The man pointed to a nearby door at the end of a short hall that on the doorknob a sign called, 'private' was on it.  Ricki and Riku walked up to the door and walked in,

"Luke?"  Ricki stated searching the office.

"Ricki!"  A man jumped up from his desk and walked over to Ricki and Riku, "About time" The man wore a bright red trench coat but his face was so well hidden by the hood only darkness covered his face, except for two silted eyes,

"Who might you be?"  The man said angrily towards Riku.

"Riku,"

"Ah, Riku, so what brings you here?"

"Well" Riku started, "My friends and I were separated, and I am searching for them, Destiny Island is where they should be found"

"Destiny island huh?  Young man, how do you expect to find one world within over 700?  Sure when the heartless raged rampage there was only nine or so left, but now in the number we have now?"  Riku was unable to say anything and the man smiled, "Ricki, leave the two of us, I think I understand something about Riku" Ricki hesitated but left and closed the door behind her and Riku turned to Luke,

"It appears in your own heart something is holding you back from returning to your home"

Riku jolted back and Luke nodded, "Many years ago I was like yourself, a youth, how old are you?"

"Fifteen now"

"Then I guess my thoughts might be right, but I shall not reveil my suspicions for the moment, so you wish to return to Destiny Island?"  Riku watched at Luke stood up and pulled down a map containing hundreds of stars, each with a tiny name.  

"Riku, these are the worlds we know of, some haven't even been discovered, your destiny island, is over fifty-five million light years away" Luke casually pointed to one small star, "A good while if you were to travel by a gunmi ship"

"So how long, what can I do to get home?"  Riku said coarsely.

"Not much, I'll see about something, for the moment, go with Ricki, she's a wise girl, but be careful of her, she's my daughter"

Riku's mouth nearly dropped but he nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind him and finding Ricki sitting on a stool, talking to the man they had seen earlier,

"So Riku how was it?" Ricki questioned Riku as he sat down.

Riku nodded bitterly,

"Good"

Ricki rolled her eyes, "Anyway, how'd you like to see the town?"

Riku sighed, "Isn't it a bit late?"

Ricki shrugged and began outside Riku could hear that the rain had become harder.  Ricki came back in soon after and Riku went outside and sat down Indian style and looked up into the sky, _Kairi, this is good-bye, I'll see you only as a friend now, you kinda always was a better person with Sora, I was always the loner._


	2. The transporter

Chapter two

            Ricki's father had a spare bed and let Riku stay for the night.  Riku cracked his neck and went into the bathroom and noticed that on his hand was a strange black mark.  It was a circle with triangles and other strange symbols.  Puzzled, Riku tried to wash it off, but to no avail.  Riku shrugged and entered the kitchen where Ricki and her father sat eating breakfast.  Riku joined them and Ricki's father gave him good news,

"I found a way for you to get back home.  There's a town called Helina, due east fifty miles from here.  My cousin, Jakel, has a transporting device that can locate each worlds transporter perimeter."

"A transporter perimeter?" Riku stated confused.

"Each world has a blue symbol somewhere, if you touch it, it will transport you to the next world."

"How many worlds will I have to cross before I reach Destiny Island?"  Riku knew there had to be a catch.

"123 worlds…"

Riku hesitated before answering, "Alright, I'll go.  I'll do anything it takes…it get back home."

Ricki's father nodded, "Go east of here like I said and in Tool Town, ask for a man named Jakel at the item store and tell him his cousin Luke sent him and asked him to give you a transport device.  They're very rare and not exactly legal, so be cautious and if anyone asks, don't tell them what you're getting or why you're there."

Riku thanked him and Ricki's father gave him a small pouch filled with money and a map of every world and all its areas.  Riku said good-bye to Ricki and her father and began going.  There was no use in staying any longer and Riku hurried on.  Riku continued down the streets when he heard a voice call out behind him, it was Ricki.  She ran up behind him and put something in his hand.  Riku opened his hand and in his palm was a gold colored compass.  Ricki blushed, "You'll need a compass so you don't lose your way.  For this world, just make sure it always points to east and you'll never get lost heading to tool town."

"Hey Ricki…"  Riku started, "How long do you think it'll take me in order to reach Destiny Island, across 123 worlds, including the fifty miles I have yet to go"

Ricki thought for a moment, "It depends on you.  If you can find the portals in each world quickly, then it won't take very long.  However, considering the number you have and that some might be tricky…it will probably take years.  Well…at least you have one advantage though; most worlds aren't as big as this one.  This world is what you would call an elite world.  It is a giant world amongst smaller worlds.  A little like Transverse town or the once existing end of the world worlds."

Riku shook his head, "Well, I'm in no hurry, so what if it'll take a few years, maybe even a decade."  Riku and Ricki said their good-byes and Riku thanked Ricki again and they departed.  Riku knew he would never see Ricki again, and even through that, he knew that she realized that too.  Yet, she had helped him, a complete stranger.  As Ricki was nearly out of sight, Riku ran up to her,

"Ricki, don't worry about your powers, and never let anyone help you to have even stronger dark powers, it'll be your downfall."

Ricki looked at Riku, puzzled, and Riku smiled, "I learned…the hard way."  Riku didn't want her to ask any questions and began running.  As he ran, it was just like racing Sora again on Destiny Island, only this time, there was no one to race, and nothing to gain.

            Riku looked up into the sky as he rested during the early afternoon.  Riku took off his shoes and rested against a skinny, frail looking tree for shade.  Riku had found himself in another desert.  Riku's mouth felt parched and he opened the small bottle of water Ricki's father had gave him and drank half of it.  It barely quenched his thirst and he resisted the temptation to drink it all.  Riku poured the sand from his shoes and put them back on and gathered up his things and began back across the desert.  Riku's feet dug into the sand, it was warm and pleasant feeling.  It had been too long since Riku had felt the warm of sand; it was just like on the beach of Destiny Island.  Riku knew it would take another two or three days in order to cross the desert and end up in Tool Town.  Riku scanned ahead and saw the heat of the desert, beating off of the line of sand far in his horizon.  There were no landmarks to help Riku on his path, only the compass that Ricki had given him.  Riku looked at it and it laid perfectly on the 'E'.  He was going the right way. 

            Riku looked around him as the night air grew cold and darkness had begun to settle upon the desert.  Riku had found a small cave earlier and decided it was best to rest there for the night.  Riku took a sip from his water bottle and ate a potato and went to sleep on the cold cave.  He knew he would have to ration his food.  He had little water left, less than half and only one water bottle besides the current one.  His food rations fared slightly better.  He had been given two cans of Vienna sausage, three potatoes and two biscuits with honey.  Riku laid back and curled himself into a ball and though he still thought every moment about the journey ahead, he finally found himself able to go to sleep.  _Riku…_

            Riku jolted up, he hadn't been asleep for very long and yet a familiar sounding voice had called out his name.  Riku looked around the cave; there was nothing but darkness in the entire cave.  Riku's heart raced and watched every corner for even the slightest bit of movement.  Riku felt sweat beads drip down his chest and face. His heart pounded softly and Riku wiped his mouth cautiously.  Riku said there for a few minutes before getting the courage to say anything, "Is someone there?!"  Riku waited for an answer, but he heard nothing.  Riku said pondering for a few more minutes before slowly falling back to sleep.  In his dream, he saw Sephiroth, calling his name.

_Sephiroth?!  _

            Everything had gone smoothly the rest of the way across the desert, but on the fourth morning, Riku discovered that he was completely out of water and food.  He had been rationing very sparingly and yet still he had run out, and if he didn't get more to eat and drink soon, he would probably die.  Riku wanted to crawl the rest of the way, and would have if he wasn't used to this.  Riku squinted his eyes to see ahead of him, nothing but desert, and a tall black object, a part of Tool Town he hoped.  Riku guessed it would take half the day to get there.  Riku quickened his pace and as he drew closer and closer to the city, everything became bigger.  More buildings could be seen, water towers, roads, and maybe even people.  Riku arrived in town and immediately went into the local café and ordered as much as he could afford.  Riku gulped down two turkey subs, four glasses of water and two deluxe fish platters.  Riku felt his gut tightened and Riku paid his bill, taking nearly all of his money.  Riku walked outside into the town, it was nearly dark and Riku navigated down the streets and approached a hotel.  It was red colored and was fairly new looking.  Riku went inside and underneath a bead covered curtain into the main hall and approached the middle aged clerk who smiled at him,

"A room for the night?"

"Maybe…could you tell me where Jakel lives?"

The woman looked at him for a moment, "Jakel, he runs the tool store, he's right across the street, but his shop is closed right now"

Riku thanked the woman and to her disappointment left without getting a room.  Riku hurried across the street and noticed a man with thick glasses and dark black hair in a lab coat locking the door.  Riku walked up to him and introduced himself and asked if he was Jackel,

"Yes I am quite that man.  Hm, follow me to my house, we can discuss more"

Riku hesitantly followed the mysterious Jakel to his house and went in.  It was covered from floor to ceiling with strange object's, maps and anything and everything anyone could imagine.  Riku carefully stepped around things in the living room until Jakel found safe haven on two miraculously uncovered chairs and invited Riku to sit down.  Riku accepted and told Jakel his story who watched and listened to Riku with great intrigue.  When Riku was finished with his story, Jakel disappeared into his piles of junk and managed to quickly locate a watch-like object and gave it to Riku and explained it and how it worked,

"This is what you were seeking, the world transporting device.  You said you already have the map, so now all you need is the device.  How it works is simply press the purple button on the side and the transport symbol will appear on the ground and the device will point you to where it is.  Then simply step on it when you find it and it'll transport you there.  Remember though, this is the only one of its kind, so don't break it.  I can build another one but it'll take a long time.  When your journey is completed, it will return to me through a homing device.  Be careful" 

Jakel explained to Riku how each button worked and after Jakel had explained everything, Riku felt the urge to hurry and leave, he didn't want to be rude, and Jakel noticed his uneasiness,

"Mr. Jakel…" Riku started.

Mr. Jakel looked at Riku and smiled, you should go, but take care, especially of my device, it's worth more than you know."

Riku nodded and found his way out the door and stepped outside into the night air.  Riku locked the device on his arm and pressed the purple button and a map appeared on the green monitor.  The device looked like a watch with a small green screen and a purple button on the side.  An arrow appeared on the screen and pointed north to a small green circle.  Riku began walking and a triangle appeared that moved closer to the circle.  Riku walked again and the circle grew closer and closer.  Riku began to run as he neared the end of tool town and smiled as he drew closer, closer to his friends, closer to being home.  As Riku was about to touch the circle with his triangle he smacked into something and rubbed his head and stood up.  He looked up to see the same dark cloaked man standing before him, Sephiroth.  Sephiroth stared at Riku for a while before looking at Riku's hand.  Riku felt uncomfortable but sensed Sephiroth wanted to see his hand.  Riku opened his hand and a circle with strange symbols appeared.  Shocked, Riku quickly closed his hand and pulled it back.  Sephiroth smiled and began walking on towards the end of the town.  Riku felt compelled to follow and Sephiroth turned around,

"You…"

Riku stopped in his tracks, "You…you were affected by darkness"

Sephiroth smiled, "I am darkness, the ruler of the world stands before you, and it looks like you are now bonded to me"

Riku looked at his hand again and shivered, "This…what is it?"

"A symbol that you have touched me and saved me, and didn't die by touching darkness.  You have been in contact with darkness and you are still alive."  Sephiroth began walking away from Riku then stopped and without facing him motioned for him to follow.  Riku followed him and Sephiroth turned around, this is the portal."

A dark sphere appeared and Sephiroth put on his hand to touch it.  Sephiroth entered the dark gateway and Riku followed him, allowing himself to be swallowed by the darkness.  Everything went so fast and Riku felt himself pull apart at the seams, at least he thought he did.  When Riku gained himself again, he noticed he was in a thick green jungle.  Riku looked around for Sephiroth and found him standing up and looking at the sky, "We're here" With that said Sephiroth began to walk away and Riku gathered his strength and stood after the long flight and followed the mysterious black caped Sephiroth deeper into the woods. _I'm coming Sora…. and Kairi…_


End file.
